pokemon_encyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Jap. フシギダネ Fushigidane) pokemon o dwóch typach Trawa/Trucizna. Ewoluuje w Ivysaura gdy osiągnie level 16, następnie ma możliwość ewolucji w Venusaura gdy osiągnie 32 level. Tak jak Charmander i Squirtle, Bulbasaur jest jednym z trzech starterów Kanto. Można go uzyskać w grach: Pokemon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed i LeafGreen. Biologia Fizjologia Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem, przypominającym nieco ropuchę lub młodego dinozaura. Jego skóra jest zielono błękitna, jednak pokrywają ją sporej wielkości zielonkawe cętki. Posiada dosyć duże oczy z tęczówkami w kolorze jasnoczerwonym. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą budowy ciała Bulbasaura jest wielka zielona bulwa na jego plecach, kształtem przypominająca cebulę. Bulwa ta miarowo świeci, gdy Balbasaur jest blisko ewolucji. W przeciwieństwie do pasożytniczych grzybów takich jak na plecach Parasa, które wraz z rozwojem żywiciela przejmują całe jego ciało, bulwy Bulbasaurów żyją wraz z nimi w symbiozie. dzięki czemu Bulbasaury mogą pobierać energię ze słońca za dnia, podczas gdy w nocy ich bulwy mogą szybciej się rozwijać. Różnice płci Samce ma ją na głowie kryształki, podczas gdy samice mają serduszka. Specjalne Zdolności Dzięki bulwie na plecach, Bulbasaur posiada szeroką gamę umiejętności specjalnych charakterystycznych dla Pokémonów typu trawiastego. Z czubka bulwy wypuszczać może pył, zapachy, płatki oraz nasiona, a także pnącza i liście z jej podstawy. Dzięki bulwie może również wykorzystywać w walce energię słoneczną, zarówno do uzdrawiania się za pomocą Syntezy, jak i do potężnego ataku Słonecznego Promienia. Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem z dużą bulwą na plecach, rośnie ona wraz z Pokémonem. Ta bulwa zbiera energię i podobnie jak wielbłąd przechowuje materiał zapasowy w garbie. Bulwa jest wypełniona nasionami, które wyrastają, podczas gdy Pokémon ewoluuje. Młode osobniki są w stanie chodzić na dwóch nogach, dzięki małej wadze młodej bulwy. Tracą one tą zdolność wraz z dojrzewaniem, lecz z dobrym trenowaniem ta zdolność nie zanika. Jeśli Bulbasaurom brakuje jedzenia, wygrzewają się na słońcu, gromadząc energię w procesie fotosyntezy. Zachowanie Większość Bulbasaurów jest udomowionymi osobnikami, hodowanymi na startery w regionie Kanto, dzięki czemu mają opinię dobrze wychowanych Pokémonów. Niektórzy uważają również, że jest to najłatwiejszy Pokémon na start, ze względu na to że jego typ ma przewagę nad dwoma pierwszymi liderami w Kanto. Bulbasaury okazują wielką lojalność i przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół i trenerów. W odcinku Tajemnicza groźba, jeden z nich opuszczony przez swojego trenera w kanałach Trovitopolis, dopiero po latach został odnaleziony przez Asha i jego przyjaciół. Jednak mimo to, Bulbasaur wciąż cieszył się na widok swojego starego trenera. W odcinku Tajemniczy ogród Bulbasaura dowiadujemy się, że raz na jakiś czas w Kanto, duża ilość Bulbasaurów zbiera się w tajemniczym ogrodzie, by ewoluować w Ivysaury. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy w innych regionach również zbierają się w grupy, by ewoluować i czy to jest powód, dla którego występują. Siedlisko Dzikie Bulbasaury są niezwykle rzadkie, niekiedy można je spotkać w kilku charakterystycznych miejscach, takich jak ukryte ogrody, czy obszary dookoła źródeł świeżej wody np. rzek, a także w lasach ukrywające się w pustych kłodach drzew. Jednak najczęściej należą do trenerów. Dieta Tak jak większość Pokémonów, Bulbasaury mogą jeść wszystko co nie jest trujące i za twarde. Jednak gdy brakuje jedzenia, nie głodują zbytnio dzięki bulwie, która może gromadzić energię słoneczną. W Anime Najważniejsze występy Bulbasaur Asha thumb|220px|Bulbasaur w anime Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Bulbasaur i ukryta osada jako jeden z Pokémonów z Ukrytej Osady. Z początku ostrożny w stosunku do Asha, w końcu wyzwał go na pojedynek. Używając swojego Pikachu, pokonał on Bulbasaura i go złapał. W przeciwieństwie do Charmandera czy Squirtle'a, które zostały złapane przez Asha w dwóch kolejnych odcinkach. Bulbasaur May Dużo później, gdy Ash podróżował przez region Hoenn, jego przyjaciółka May złapała własnego Bulbasaur. Podróżowała ona razem z nią do końca jej wędrówki przez Hoenn, pomagając jej w walce o zwycięstwo w Wielkim Festiwalu Hoenn. Podczas podróży do Kanto, May zostawiła swojá Bulbasaur u Profesora Oaka, by ta mogła się uczyć od Bulbasaura Asha, podczas gdy ona wyruszyła z grupą by walczyć w Battle Frontier. Odzyskała go w trakcie podróży przez Johto, podczas której przeszedł on cały proces ewolucyjny - aż do Venusaura. Inne Bulbasaur, który należał do burmistrza Trovitopolis, pojawił się w odcinku ''Tajemnicza groźba''. W dzieciństwie, burmistrz porzucił Bulbasaura i wysłał go do kanalizacji dlatego, że ten nie ewoluował w Ivysaura. Wspomagany przez Misty i Tracey'ego, Ash znalazł porzuconego Bulbasaura w poszukiwaniu własnego, który zaginął. Następnie został z Siostrą Joy. W odcinku ''Podróż na linii startu'', Gilbert, syn burmistrza Alabastii, zamierzał rozpocząć swoją trenerską podróż z jednym ze starterów regionu Kanto, lecz zostały one wystraszone przez Taurosy Asha. Profesor Oak, Tracey, Delia i Gilbert wyruszyli, by je odnaleźć. Ostatnim starterem, którego odnaleźli, był Bulbasaur uwięziony w drzewie, otoczony przez stado Primeape'ów. Na końcu odcinka Gilbert zdecydował, że to właśnie Bulbasaur będzie jego starterem. Drugoplanowe role Bulbasaur został wymieniony w pierwszym odcinku jako jeden z trzech starterów Pokémon. Ash marzył o posiadaniu jednego i był jego drugim wyborem startera, po Squirtle'u. Jednak, gdy przybył do laboratorium Oaka, było już za późno, by go mieć, bo został już wybrany przez kogoś innego. Bulbasaur był używany przez jednego z uczniów Szkoły Trenerów Pokémon w odcinku [[AG015|''Kto rządzi w szkole!]]. Wpisy z PokeDexa W Mandze thumb|220px|Bulbasaur w mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ''Osobny Artykuł: Bulbasaur Asha Bulbasaur asha po raz pierwszy pojawia się w mandze, w The Electric Tale of Pikachu., w rozdziale ósmym pt. You Gotta Have Friends. W I'm Your Venusaur zostaje przedstawiona legenda o mieście zamieszkałym przez Bulbasaury, Ivysaury i Venusaury. Mówi się, że jeden z Venusaur'w uratował mieszkańców owego miasta w bitwie. W mandze Magical Pokémon Journey Osobny Artykuł: Bulbasaur (MPJ) W Magical Pokemon Journey, jedna z Bulbasaur jest w nim zakochana i bardzo zazdrosna gdy widzi, że rozmawia z innym samiczkami. W mandze Pokemon Adventures Osobny Artykuł: Saur Bulbasaur, którego nazywa Saur w Come Home! pomaga on przechwycić wszystkie uwolnione wcześniej Pokemony. Nieco później ewoluuje on w Ivysaura, a później w Venusaura. Okazało się że w mandze Bulbasaur ma zdolnosc zasysania dużej ilości powietrza Widać to w That Awful Arbok!, gdzie zasysa mgłę w Pokemon Toveras. W TCG Osobny Artykuł: Bulbasaur (TCG) Inne Występy Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl Bulbasaur pojawia się tylko jako losowe trofeum. Informacje w wersji Melee Bulbasaur jest ładnym Pokemonem, który ma na swoim grzbiecie doś dużą bulwę, w której intensywnie rozwija się młoda roślinka. Wraz z Squirtlem i Charmanderem, Bulbasaur jest jednym z trzech Pokemonów dostępnych na początku Pokemon Red i Blue. Ewoluuje w Ivysaur. Informacje w wersji Brawl Bulbasaur - Pokemon nasionka, który od urodzenia nosi na grzbiecie bulwę, w której rozwijają się nasiona. Długie przebywanie na słońcu sprawia że jego bulwa i on sam rosną szybciej. Mówi się, że młode Bulbasaury mogą chodzić na dwóch łapach, ponieważ ich nasionko jest wtedy lekkie. Bulbasaur ewoluuje w Ivysaur'a. Dane z Gry Wpisy z PokeDexa Lokalizacje w Grach Statystyki Podstawowe Statystyki Pokeathlon Efektywność Typu Ataki Przez Poziom Przez TM/HM Przez Hodowlę Przez Naukę Przez Zdarzenia Tylko w Anime Tylko w TCG Ewolucja Sprite'y ...